


Nosta mut sohvalta (vaikka ootkin krapulassa)

by Deemadus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemadus/pseuds/Deemadus
Summary: Jongin on sniffsniff angstinen paska.Sehun on resting bitchface mutta ihan yhtä paska kuin Jongin.Ja sitten on se naapurin muori.





	Nosta mut sohvalta (vaikka ootkin krapulassa)

Jongin veti pehmoista vilttiä päälleen vielä tiukemmin ja tuijotti televisiosta jotain hömelöä saippuasarjaa, jonka kohderyhmä oli selkeästi ne pulleat juorumummot, jotka kalisuttelevat kutimiaan pörröisen kissan maatessa vieressä. Jongin vihasi kissoja, ja ne vihasivat häntä. Se oli reilu peli, sanaton sopimus. Eikä mummotkaan kuulunut hänen rakastamiensa asioiden joukkoon.  
Ruskeat hiukset olivat takussa ja joka paikkaa kolotti, nälkäkin jo vaivasi. Jongin niiskautti nenäänsä ja samassa oveen koputettiin. "Sisään vaan, idiootti, en mä sulle turhaan niitä avaimia antanut."  
Kuului kalinaa ja ovi avautui, kun pitkä poika kurkisti ovenraosta. Hänen tylyt, mutta varsin komeat piirteensä kääntyivät hymyyn. "Aha, herra on taas vajonnut angstiinsa. Mitä kaupasta tällä kertaa pitää tuoda?"  
Oh Sehunin blondit hiukset peitti musta, naapurin pullean mummon kutoma tupsupipo (alun perin se oli Jonginin, jostain syystä se vanhus rakasti häntä ja tuputti aina pullaa ja muuta), jonka päälle oli satanut pari lumihiutaletta.  
"Ihan sama. Sähän mut paremmin tunnet", Jongin sanoi ja kääntyi selälleen voihkaisten.  
"Ootko varma, ettet halua tulla mukaan. Ulkoilma vois tehdä sulle hyvää", Sehun sanoi ja hymyili houkuttelevasti.  
"Sain kyllä ihan tarpeeksi raitista ilmaa viime yönä, kiitoksia vain. Sitä paitsi siellä sataa taas tota valkoista mössöä, jota lumeksikin kutsutaan", Jongin väitti vastaan hitusen ivaa äänessään.  
"Asia ymmärretty", Sehun sanoi ja sulki oven mennessään.  
Jongin kaivoi heti puhelimensa esiin ja otti käytetyimmän yhteistiedon.

  
KJI: _Tuo lihapiirakka_  
OSH: _Ai sieltä paistopisteeltä? Vai mummolta, musta tuntuu et se leipoo jotai taas._  
KJI: _Mulla oli kolme päivää vatsa kipeenä sen keitoksista_  
OSH: _Se kattoo mua ikkunasta... ei taida tykkää et pidän sun pipoo..._  
KJI: _Se kuvittelee et oot joku naistennaurattaja._  
OSH: _what, enkö oo tehny tarpeeks selväks mun homoutta_  
KJI: _Sen mielestä homot on syntisiä. Ja jos totta puhutaan, näytät kyllä playeriltä_  
OSH: _Epäiletkö sä mua_  
KJI: _Tuo nyt vaa se lihapiirakka tai syön sut :(_  
OSH: _Nyt kyl pelottaa_  
Jongin sulki puhelimensa ja odotti kärsimättömästi ruokakuljetusta, joka saapui puolen tunnin kuluttua.  
  
"Tuo se tänne", Jongin käski, mutta kun Sehun lähestyi, hän nosti kätensä pystyyn. "Ja särkylääkettä. Paljon."  
"En oo sun palvelija", Sehun huomautti, mutta teki työtä käskettyä.  
"eN oO sUN pALveLIjA", Jongin soitti suutaan ja otti vastaan ison lasin vettä ja nakkasi valkean lääkkeen suuhunsa. "Oot krapulassa", poika huomautti noustessaan istumaan ja haukatessaan lämmintä lihapiirakkaa, Sehun heitti takkinsa lattialle.  
"Juu, niinhän siinä taisi käydä", poika sanoi ja hymyili istuessaan harmaalle sohvalle, kun Jongin veti jalkansa pois tieltä.  
Sehun kuunteli hetken Jonginin hotkimista, joka johti varsin pian yskintään. "Jessus, älä hotki", poika kehotti ja käänsi katseensa televisioon. "Mikset mene samoin tein tuohon naapuriin katsoo samaa ohjelmaa? Olisi ainakin samanhenkistä seuraa."  
  
Jongin ryysti vettä ja läikytti sitä sohvalle kiroillessaan itsekseen. "Älä roustaa koko ajan", poika tiputti peitonkin lattialle paljastaen lukuisat siteet, jotka peittivät hänen kuparista ihoaan. Sehun kohotti tummia kulmiaan ja tarttui Jonginia kädestä. Vanhempi tunsi ihonsa kihelmöivän.  
"Kuka sua tällä kertaa hakkasi", Sehun kysyi hiljaa vakavasti ja katsoi toista suoraan silmiin, huolestuneena.  
"Kaikki. Kyllähän sä tiedät", Jongin sanoi huokaisten ja laski vesilasin pöydälle, loikaten Sehunin päälle.  
Sehun päästi tukahdutetun "ugh" äänen ja työnsi Jonginin sopivaan asentoon, että saisi itse happea. "Senkin läski koira, nyt ole kiltti poika ja istu siististi, vai pitääkö hakea Junmyeon?"  
Jonginin ilme muuttui heikosta ilosta pohjattomaan suruun. "En tiedä missä hän on... siksi mä sainkin köniini."  
Sehun nappasi taas kiinni toisen kädestä ja hieroi samalla toisen lapaa, joka oli sekin saanut osansa rökityksestä. Toinen inahti hiljaa, se teki samalla hyvää ja kipeää. Ennen kaikkea se lohdutti, ainakin joku oli siinä välittämässä. Nuorempi painoi huulensa kevyesti Jonginin poskelle, joka kavahti pienesti ja pieni puna ilmaantui hänen poskilleen. Pojat halailivat hetken, kunnes Sehun nousi ja avasi verhot.  
"Aha, selvä merkki. Ei panna", Jongin katsoi toista kiinteästi ja nosti kätensä suojatakseen nättiä naamaansa auringon häikäiseviltä säteiltä.  
"Ai, olisitko sä halunnut? Kyllä mulle kelpaa", Sehun sanoi ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui nälkäiseksi, mutta kadotti sen ilmeen heti, kun Jongin katsoi häntä murskaavasti.  
Jo valmiiksi seisova poika oli laittamassa pölisevää televisiota kiinni, mutta Jongin vastusti. "Älä laita sitä vielä."  
"Pidätkö sä oikeasti tosta", Sehunin ääni oli hämmästynyt, kun hän osoitti ruutua, jossa joku vanha mies puhaltamassa ilmapalloa, mutta Jongin pudisti kiireesti päätään. "Pelataan jotain! Pleikalla siis."  
Toinen ei oikein innostunut ajatuksesta, hän murahti, mutta nyökkäsi.  
"Ei kun ei... mä haluan ulos tai kokata jotain", Jongin pohti ja retkotti laiskasti sohvalla, valkoinen t-paita ja harmaat, pehmeät collegehousut jalassa. Tyypillistä toimintaa häneltä, varsinkin tähän aikaan kuussa. "Ugh, päätä jo. Sä oot niin rasittava täysikuun aikaan..."  
"Samanlaisen paketin saisit, jos olisit naisen kanssa. Ainoa vaan, että niiden täysikuu on seitsemän päivää viikossa", Jongin sanoi hymyillen ja he vaihtoivat homostelukatseen. Sellaiseksi he sitä nimittivät.

"Naiset sitä ja naiset tätä. Mä välitän vain pojista", Sehun sanoi ja hieroi mietteliäänä terävää leukaansa. Sitten hänen silmänsä alkoivat loistaa innosta ja hän napsautti sormiaan. "Heureka", hän riemuitsi ja meni koluamaan puisia, kulahtaneita kaappeja.  
Jongin heilutteli jalkaansa ja nuoli rasvaisia näppejään, kun oli sullonut lopun lihapiirakan suuhunsa, samalla kun Sehun oli etsiskellyt jotain.  
"Jes, sä et oo heittänyt näitä pois", Sehun sanoi riemuiten ja toi ihomaalipaletin toisen nokan eteen.  
”Ai noi... ehkä paskin lahja, minkä oon sulta saanu", Jongin sanoi irvistäen niin, että terävät kulmahampaat välähtivät.  
"Mitäs jos homosteltais vähän", Sehun ehdotti ja alkoi laittaa värejä Jonginin poskelle.  
"Tää ei kuulunut mun 'asiat joita haluan tehdä nyt' listaan. Eikö siinä oo jo yllin kyllin vaihtoehtoja", poika oli vastahakoinen, muttei työntänyt toista väreineen pois.  
"Mä ajattelin, että mitä jos otettais siltä muorilta luulot pois", Sehun mietti tahallisesti kovaan ääneen.  
"Mitä tarkoitat? Mä en oo menossa sen luo, sillä on se hullu kissakin..."  
Ja hetken kuluttua he seisoivat naapurin oven edessä. Jongin kyyristeli Sehunin takana, kun tämä soitti ovikelloa.  
Mummo tuijotti ovisilmästä ulos. "Kuka siellä", hän tiedusteli käheällä, ajan kuluttamalla äänellään.  
"Jongin", Sehun työnsi toisen päin ovea. Poika läsähti oveen kiinni ja kuului lätsähdys ja pieni "Au."  
Muorin ilme vaihtui suureen hymyyn ja hän avasi oven, kädet kohotettuina halaamaan häntä. Jongin kyykistyi ja ryömi pois säästääkseen kylkiluunsa. Naisella oli ruista ranteissa, vaikka hän ei siltä näyttänytkään.  
"Mikä tuo tämän ilon minulle tänään", nainen lirkutteli ja päästi heidät sisään. Jonginin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn, kun hän näki perimmäisen vihollisensa tuijottavan pelottavan inhimillisellä pyöreillä silmillään hänen sieluunsa. Poika tukahdutti ärähdyksen ja leikki, ettei ollut nähnyt kissaa ollenkaan.  
"Me halusimme-"  
"Voi ei mitään, totta kai minä voin keittää kahvia", muori keskeytti Sehunin lauseen, eikä ollut noteerannut sateenkaarilippuja heidän poskissaan millään tavalla. Se oli suuri pettymys.  
Pojat istuivat kiusaantuneesti ruokapöytään, joka koostui kiikkerästä, pikkuisesta puupöydästä ja erikokoisista tuoleista, jota yhdisti vain niiden kulunut pinta. Jongin pani merkille syvät kynsien jäljet selkämyksessään ja tunsi kylmien väreisen juoksevan ihollaan. Kissa ei ollut liikkunut vielä mihinkään.  
"Otatteko te maitoa kahvin kanssa", nainen kysyi ja köpötteli pannun kera pöytään, johon hän oli aiemmin tuonut kahvikupposet, joiden hopeakoristeet olivat kuluneet aika päiviä sitten.  
"Kyllä kiitos", Sehun sanoi ja muori kaatoi tärisevin käsin toiseen kuppiin maitoa. Molempiin hän laittoi joitain jauhetta, vaikkei sitä oltu pyydetty.

Sehun tarttui reippaasti kahviin, vaikka krapulaisena oli suuri riski, että se tulisi piakkoin ulos. Jongin tuijotti lämmintä nestettä epäröivänä, mutta kun hän näki Sehunin katseen, poika joi hörppäyksen.  
Ensin se maistui täysin tavalliselta kahvilta, tummalta ja väkevältä. Mutta sitten tapahtui jotain kummallista: varjot lankesivat hänen väsyneiden mutta valppaiden silmiensä alle, ja häntä alkoi tärisyttää.  
"Meillä on oikeastaan aika kiire... niin, kiire...", Jonginin ääni oli hajamielinen, mutta jokainen solu sykki hätäsignaalia.  
Vaara.  
Saatanan hopea.  
Vitun mummot. Aina käyttää niitä helvetin hopea-astioita. Hänen ajatuksensa liisivät vilkkaasti, kun huono olo pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen.  
Jongin pälyili ympärilleen ja nousi ylös, kiitti juomasta epämääräisesti ja lähti hoipertelemaan kämpästä pois. Sehun pidätteli oksennusta, kahvi oli helvetin pahaa ja krapulaiseen vatsaan vielä pahempaa. "Joo, tota kiitos, oli hyvää kahvia."  
Muori katsoi heitä hämmästyneenä ja tutkaili omaa kuppiaan, kohautti olkiaan ja kuunteli kun ovi kolahti lukkoon.  
  
  
"Mitä helvettiä Jongin? Ei se kahvi nyt noin pahaa ollut", Sehun ihmetteli kun Jongin rojahti sohvalle ja veti viltin päälleen. "Hopeaa. Siinä astiassa oli vitun hopeaa."  
Toisen pojan ilme vaihtui ärtyneestä huolestuneeksi. "Sitähän oli ihan vähän... ei kai se sua tapa?"  
Jongin ei vastannut vaan köyristi selkäänsä ja oksensi. Sehun katsoi pois päin, mutta valitettavasti ääni oli niin etova, että kahvit tulivat häneltäkin ulos.  
"Oli helvetin hyvä reissu", Sehunin ääni tihkui sarkasmia ja hän hieroi naamansa. "Kai sä pärjäät, ettet kuole kesken kaiken, jos pidetään loppupäivä leppoisa Netflix & chill hetki?  
"Enköhän mä pärjää", Jongin mutisi heikosti ja murisi hiljaa itsekseen, kun Sehun laittoi television päälle.  
"Mitä katotaan?"  
"Ihmissusileffa", Jongin sanoi virnistäen, vähän piristyneempänä, etsi kaukosäätimellä Netflixin ja sieltä otti kliseisimmän näköisen elokuvan.  
Jonginin vatsassa velloi ja kylmä hiki pukkasi pintaan, mutta Sehun silitti hänen selkäänsä hitaasti, kun leffa lähti käyntiin.  
Katseluhetkeä säestivät Jonginin halveksivat äännähdykset, kun hän ei pitänyt kliseisyydestä.  
"Ei sudeksi muututa noin vain. Se sattuu aivan helvetisti."  
"Ei, tuossa tilanteessa olisin itse ehdottomasti purrut, enkä painautunut vasten sitä tyttöä."  
"Mitä helvettiä, nuo sudet vaan tuijottaa laumanjohtajaa päin näköä? Mikseivät ne pääse hengestään? Meinaan, et meikäläinen saa selkäänsä jo siitä, jos edes lähestyn johtajaa", Jongin kommentoi närkästyneenä ja Sehun silitti hänen pehmeitä hiuksiaan. "Rauhoitu, se on vain leffa. Eivät ihmiset tiedä, mitä se on oikeasti."  
"Hmmh, totta. Ihmissudet ovat aina niin kliseisiä, niin siloteltuja... suoraan sanottuna vihaan niitä ihmisiä, jotka kirjoittavat asioista, joita ne eivät tunne", Jongin murahti ja antoi toisen kietoa kätensä itsensä ympärille. "Mä oon omega meidän laumassa. Just ja just mukana, mut niin ’tärkeä’, etten saa lähteä. Se tyyppi, jolle jää luunsirpaleet", poika sanoi asioita, jotka Sehun oli tiennyt jo ennestään. Siitä asti, kun hän sai selville, minkä takia kaikki hakkasivat tätä viatonta, hyväntahtoista nuorukaista. Siitä asti, kun hän oli saanut tietää, ettei ihmissusia ole olemassa vain kliseisissä elokuvissa.  
"Mä oon epäillyt", Jongin sanoi hiljaa ja jatkoi, "että toi mummo aikoo tappaa mut. Musta tuntuu, et se tietää."  
Sehunia kylmäsi, ei siksi että häntä palelisi. Siksi hän kietoi kätensä vielä tiukemmin toisen ympärille ja imi hänen lämpimästä, pehmeästä ihostaan energiaa. Sitten hän kuiskasi hiljaa:  
"Olit mikä olit, mut mä oon sun kanssa. Aina. Ja mä suojelen sua hulluilta kissamummoilta."

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on ainoa tarpeeksi lyhyt tarina jonka jaksan siirtää tänne :') Kiitos jos luit!


End file.
